sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
King for a Day
"King for a Day" aired as the seventh episode of season two of Sofia the First, and the thirty-first overall. It was also produced as the seventh episode of season two. Summary becomes king for a day, learning how hard it really is running a kingdom, when he has to figure out how to help the village of Dunwiddie with their baby giant problem. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Prince James Supporting characters: * King Roland II * Princess Amber * Queen Miranda * Baileywick * Cedric * Jade * Ruby Hanshaw Villains: * None Other characters: * Robin (no lines; cameo) * Mia (no lines; cameo) * Violet (no lines) * Marcie (no lines) * Wormwood * Suzette (no lines) * Fire-tipped phoenix * Glass Slippers (first appearance; no lines) * Baby giant (only appearance; no lines) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle ** Ever Golden Glades (only appearance) ** Dunwiddie Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Goldenberry pancakes * Biscuits * Blueberries * Rolling-wheelie shoes (first appearance) * Pogo stick * Binoculars (first appearance) * Cookie (first appearance) * Chocolate milk Vehicles * Stagecoaches Cast Songs * "Be Your Own King" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Dani Michaeli * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as Prince James, Jess Harnell as Cedric, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Lyons Luke Mathias as Baby Giant, Diamond White as Ruby, Isabella Acres as Jade * Additional Voices: Jess Harnell * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Kurt Anderson, David Scott Smith, Kurt Anderson, Lonnie Lloyd * Lead Location Design: Ed Ghertner * Location Design: Tim Allen * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Lead Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Background Paint: Brooks Campbell, Sy G. Thomas, Brad Sutton * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Carole Holliday, Misty Marsden * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editors: Joe Molinari, Myra Owyang * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: Michael Tyau, Jessie Slipchinsky * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistants: Vahe Haytaian, John Kranjcevich * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Manager: Matthew Baughman * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinators: Willie Sims, Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Associate: Mallory Hara * Production Secretary: Bryan O'Connell * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * It's implied that James is first to rule in this episode, simply because he's the first one allowed to rule for a day, but it's revealed in "A Royal Wedding" that it's actually , as it is the eldest child who inherits the throne, and Amber is seven minutes older, as stated in this episode and again in the latter. * When the Glass Slippers return again "Sofia the Second", they go from three to six members (along with a boy playing beside them, making seven). Errors * None known. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes